Tamaa's Return
by strong man
Summary: As Ono was on lookout duty, he was attacked by Mizingo and Mowgo but Tamaa came to the rescue and frightens them off and Ono's grateful for that but since he saved his life, he might actually be in love with the Drongo though he is scared to admit it to himself or his friends. It's up to Ono to find the courage to stand up for himself but his problem is the rest of the Lion Guard.
1. Tamaa To The Rescue

_**This is my first story of The Lion Guard.**_

 ** _Description: Here's an idea I thought of since "The Call of the Drongo" premiered and truth to be told, I was going to put Beshte and Ono together but due to Tamaa's appearance, I've had a major change of heart so if your a fan of this pairing them by all means, take action and write stories or some art...I'm not sure about videos but I'm pretty sure that we'll be seeing Tamaa in a lot more episodes._**

 ** _Pairing: _** Ono/Tamaa **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ March 25

 _ **Rated:**_ K

It was late and rainy night and Kion's Lion Guard and family were sleeping on the ground while Ono was on lookout patrol outside, he swerved the skies of the Pride Lands looking down observing "Hmm, nothing on the eastside, better check the west" He said making a Uturn to the other direction.

Unknowingly, Mzingo and Mwoga were flying far above Ono following close planning on a sneak attack "You remember the plan?" Mizingo said whispering "I forgot, what was it again?" Mwoga asked. The leader rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance "Where you even listening...if we take out Kion's keen eye bird then the Pride Land will be ours"

""I'm not following you" Mowga said understand it a little making Mizingo took another sigh of annoyance "If that bird of out of the way, Kion and the rest won't see us coming" He said clearing it up.

"Oh, I know I get it" Mowgo responded back then Mizingo told him to wait for his signal. Ono was humming to himself but the two vultures came closer and closer until they were right on top of him.

"NOW' Mizingo shouted and the two zoomed like lighting bolts making Ono look back and gasped "Lo, hapana" he flew twice as fast just to get away cause there's absolutely no way he can take them on by himself plus he was tired as well.

Ono panted as his wings flapped fast while looking back, it turned into a chase scene as they were swerving around the lands but due to the rain burring his visions, Mizingo was blocking Ono's path when he wasn't looking.

Down he went, bouncing off a rock then into some water. The two vultures came down on their feet forcing Ono backing up to the rock "Mizingo, what do you want, don't make me get the rest of the Lion Guard" He said until felt pain in his right wing.

"Awww...is your wing hurting? He said as the two creped closer while both laughed maniacally leading to the bird to look around for some help. "Looks like no one is coming to help you' Mizingo said smiling and Mowgo joined in until the two heard a roar.

"What was that? Mowgo said in a nervous tone while backing up. "Probably just thunder" Mizingo answered "Now, where were we" He said licking his lips until the roar got louder.

"I don't know Mizingo, that didn't sound like thunder to me" Mowgo said "You leave Ono alone, Mizingo or you both have to face the power of the Lion Guard" He said with force in his voice.

"I think we should obey him" Mowgo said scared then a roar sounded this time a bit louder making him flee back to Outlands. "Now you, Mizingo" He said.

"Please, you really think that roar is going to work on me? He said scoffing until he heard growling which startled him so he flew off "Mowgo, wait up for me" He shouted.

Ono wondered if that really was Kion so he looked all around and even shouted his name but no lion to be seen so he got to thinking "If it wasn't Kion making those noises then-He was tackled down by a Drongo.

Ono coughed but saw that it was Tamaa "Yo-you saved me" The Egret said nervously but smiled "Thank you" He said and they got up. "Hey, you would've done the same for me" Tamaa said.

The Egret looked deep into the Drongo's gem colored eyes and looked away to hide his very visible blushing. "Ono, you like me don't you? He said smiling. "What...no way, why would you even say that? Ono said hoping that he hadn't notice the blushing.

"I see you are blushing" He said after giggling. " Hapana" He said then he started to feel cold air brush up against his feathers forcing him to shiver. Tamaa saw that he was cold so he offered the Egret come closer for warmth.

"No thanks, I'm good...I'm pretty tired so I'm gonna head on home" He said yawning and tried to fly before landing flat in the water "Ow, my wing hurts" Ono said in a whiny tone while caring for it.

"If it helps, I could carry you" Tamaa suggested and Ono didn't really have no other choice so he sighed and climbed up then wrapped his wings around him "Wow, you really are warm" Ono complimented as he cuddled up to the Drongo's chest.

It was Tamaa's turn to blushed and they headed to Pride Rock.

* * *

Simba and his wife were sleeping with their son and daughter as well as Bunga sleeping on top of Beshte's back and Fuli was sleeping with the other lioness. Tamaa looked around to see if the coat was clear and came into the den with Ono.

"My nest is right up there" The Egret said pointed next to Rafiki's paintings so the Drongo flew to the spot against the wall then landed lightly on the grass, Ono got down. "There you go" Tamaa said before turning until Ono told him not to go.

Tamaa paused and turned back around to see a sad bird then, walked close to him then kissed him right on the cheek causing the blushing to string back on. "Uh, we should really get some sleep" Ono said after yawning.

With that, he ha had snuggled his way into his nest and went to sleep, the Drongo sighed if loveliness "He's so cute" He said quietly and slowly snuggled down next to him then sighed if relief.

Ono opened one eye and walked quietly over before plopping down and cuddled up under Tamaa's left wing "He really is warm" He thought. Tamaa notice, opened one eye and looked down and smiled then peacefully went to sleep.

 _ **Looks like Tamaa and Ono are a couple, at least not yet. Being honest here, when I first looked at Tamma.. he kinda wanted him to stick around and be apart of the family cause...just look at him.**_

 _ **I did some research and found out** **th** **at** **Kovu isn't going to be in the show and I think I know who cause of four obvious reasons; **_

_**First thing is that there's a pattern cause Kovu didn't appear in the first film but appeared in the second...Fox and the Hound is a perfect example as you see the two as kids growing up then in the second, you see them as kids again, Bambi is another one.**_

 ** _Second, I could be wrong about this and this is all a bit Hoax but if he were to return then he would've been an adult cause of Jason Marsden who voiced him as one but_ _Kiara_ _would still be a kid cause Disney Junior had a policy of no aging so the characters stay the same age no matter what._**

 ** _Third is that in Simba's Pride, there's loving romance between the couples but Disney Junior has gone in a more_ _childish way to keep their_ _reputation but ONLY a little romance_**

 ** _Finally is that due to their being absolute no future for Kovu, it's very possible that he died but just like Mufasa, he will most likely appear in the skies._**

 ** _A matter of fact, this new show may have game be a second chance as I felt guilt when I killed off Nala in my first story but I really feel like she has a lot of potential in this._**


	2. Saving A Life

_**This is my second story of Tamma's Return.**_

 _ **Pairings:**_ Ono/Tamaa, Puna Mira/Thurston **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

 _ **The song "How To Save A Life by Flyleaf is contained in this chapter**_

At was morning, the rain had cleared up and the light shined into the den, Simba and his queen were the first to get up "Morning" The king said. "Morning to you as well" Nala said back before they decided to wake up Kion, Kiara and the lion guard.

First they nuzzled Kion who grunted and opened his eyes slowly "Morning sleepy-head" Nala said softly laughing and nuzzled his cheek then Kion was fully awake so he told his team to raise up.

Beshte, Fuli and Bunga groaned "What time is it? Beshte said stretching his legs. "It's morning Beshte which means that it's time to go out and check on the other animals, that rain last night may have caused some mud, they could hurt themselves" He stated.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go" Beshte said. "Hold on, I gotta wake up Ono" He said walking to the Egret but saw him snuggling against another bird which he instantly looked puzzled "Tamaa? He was clueless.

The Drongo woke up to see Kion and the rest of the Guard staring at him including his sister and parents so he woke up his possible mate "Wha-what is it? He said blinking twice but opened his eyes more clearly.

"Ono, what is Tamaa doing in your nest? Kion said "I suppose we should tell them" He said to the Drongo after sighing then looked at Kion "It all started last night when I was on watch, I was checking the west after scoping out the east when Mzingo and Mwoga ambushed me.

"Please, just get to the point" Kion said cutting his off but not being mean about it. "I hurt my right wing, I think it's just sprained" He said looking at it and felt it which brought pain to it.

"Ow" He said and apologized to Kion saying that it looks like he's gonna have to set this one out then put his head down in shame but Tamaa comforted him.

"Aww, hope you feel better soon" Beshte said with feeling. "Wait, you never told us why Tamaa is in your nest" Fuli said wanting an explanation. "Oh right, well he actually saved my life.

"That's right" the Drongo said before flying down. "But with Ono's wing hurt, who's gonna keep watch from the sky? Fuli said. "I'll be honored to accompany you" Tamaa said bowing.

"I appreciate the offer but you need to stay here and look after Ono" Kion said. "if Tamaa can't go with us then what do we do? Beshte said worrying. "Hmm, what about Zazu, he hasn't gone out much" Nala suggested.

"I'll be most delighted, that is if the king agrees" The Red-billed hornbill said. "Dad, what do you think? Kion said looking at him.

Simba looked at his son and smiled "Of course you can" He said before nuzzling him.

"Splended, let's go" Zazu said flying out the den while the others followed except Kion who looked concerned about Ono cause he's a member of the Lion Guard. "It's okay son, me and your dad will look after him for you" Nala said.

"Thanks mom" He said before heading out knowing that Ono was going to be fine.

Tamaa held Ono close to him "I'm here for you Ono" He said causing the Erget to look and smile then blushed. "So, my son said that you're a friend" Simba said walking to him.

"Yep, you have nothing to fear, your Majesty " The Drongo said. "So, how exactly did you have Ono? He said curiously.

"That was easy, I just roared" He said. Simba was confused but Ono defended him by saying that he told them his story. Simba smiled and was going out the den "Where're you going" Nala asked.

"I'm going to see Rafiki, maybe he can be of help to Ono" He said to his wife before running out and down the hill "Who's Rafiki? Tamaa said to either one.

"He's Simba's loyal and wise friend but sometimes is hard to understand" Ono stated then his wing started to hurt more "Ow, that hurts" He cared for it. "You okay? Tamaa asked.

Ono just looked into his olive eyes "As long as I'm with you, I'm better than okay" He said. "Sounds like Ono has a crush on you Tamaa" Nala said after laughing. "I know" The bird responded.

Fuli, Beshte, Kion and Zazu were helping the zebras who were stuck and the mud "There you go" Beshte said with a smile.

"Thank you" Punda said then got out and nuzzled his mate, Thurston "I'm so glad that you're safe and sound" He said. "Daddy" Their adopted foal said nuzzling his leg. Zazu looked at the family and sighed.

"Good job, Zazu see if there are any other animals in danger" Kion ordered and he was happy to obliged so he flew up in the sky in search for them. He saw a tree that fell on top of the family Gopher hole "Oh no" He said and alerted Kion then he guided them to the destination.

 **(0)**

In the Outlands, Cheezi and Chungu and the rest of the clan were sitting patiently as Janja walked back and forth "I don't get it, Mzingo and Mwoga should've been back by now" He said.

"Uh...should they? Chunga asked and Janji replied "Yes' until both vulture came swooping down and reported what happened. Janja smiled evilly when Mzingo told him that they succeeded in getting the bird out of the way but he also had some bad news.

"There was this tiger behind me and I kinda ran away" He said nervously hoping that he wouldn't hurt him but Janja forgave him saying that the deed was done and that was all what matters to him.

Mazingo sighed in relief "I helped too" Mwoga said walking up much to Mazingo's annoyance and flew up on the dead branch along with the rest of the members.

This is perfect, we can finally get the edge of Kion" He said before laughing evilly and soon Chunga, Cheezi and after a while the rest join in. "I'm still don't get why we're laughing" Cheezi said.

"The others are doing it" Chunga said and the two continued laughing.

* * *

 _ **Bad news for Ono but the bright side is that Tamaa is taking care of him and while that process, Ono might actually be in love with him or he could have been already, I don't know.**_

 _ **Now let's talk about Punda Milia, I am no sure what the reason is but the zebra beside him in "Follow that Hippo" seems to be male, then again...I'm not to sure so maybe if it's possible we will see the zebra more clearly in future episodes plus if you listen to his scream, it's male so there's a big clue right there on his gender though they did give him eye-lashes so I don't know if this is another background character but into the show or my OC but to be safe, I'm going to label it as OC.**_


	3. Medical Help

_**This is my third chapter of Tamma's Return.**_

 ** _Pairings:_** Ono/Tamaa, Puna Mira/Thurston **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

* * *

At Pride Rock, Tamaa was sitting on the ledge looking down in sadness until he heard steps approaching him and turned around, Nala and Kiara were walking side by side "Tamma, what's wrong, you look sad? Nala assumed from the back of his head.

"I'm fine, I'm just" he sighed "once Ono's wing heals then he'll be back doing his job" He said. "So...every couples goes through this" Kiara said cheering him up. "Try explaining that to your mother, her, you and Simba get to stay home while the lion guard dose their job protecting the Circle of Life" He said after scoffing.

She laughed "What she meant was, there are times when one had to provide for the family and the other has to show faith" Nala said clarifying her daughter. 'I see what you mean by having faith in Ono even when he gone doing his job" He turned his head to them.

Suddenly, Nala and her daughter looked in back of them to see that Simba had returned with the mandrill. The king saw his wife and told Rafiki to go one inside while he went and socialized.

"Hey" he nuzzled his wife "what's going on? He asked. "Tamaa is really depressed that Ono might leave him once he's back with the lion guard" Nala explained to him. "Oh" he walked beside the drongo and laid down "I guess you haven't spent much time in the Pide Lands, huh? He asked.

I can't say that I have your majesty" He sadly said looking down. Just then, Zazu landed right in front of him "Your majesty" he bowed "the Pride Lands is safe and secure" He announced.

"Nice work Zazu" The kind said with a smile. "Oh dear, is something wrong with Tamaa? He assumed with a frown. "I'm sure we can handle it for here, Zazu" Kiara said after chuckling.

"Well, I'm going inside to rest" The red-billed hornbills said before walking inside the den but not before Tamaa asked him to check on Ono for him "Of course" He turned his head to him and resumed to the den.

 **(0)**

Rafiki was looking at Ono's right wing as Simba explained to him "Hmm, this doesn't look that bad" He said putting a finger on his bottom lip "Can you fix it like you fixed my eye? He asked.

"Yes, it just needs to be tied up with a medical flower which is called Cannabis" He said "I will fetch some" He started walked outside to begin his search. The Egret sighed "I miss the lion guard.

"Don't worry, Kion, Bunga, Fuli and Beshte should be back any minute" Ono turned to Zazu who was on the ground next to his perch. "So, let me get this straight" Bunga said to Kion as they were making their way to Pride Rock "Remember when you said that all hyenas were bad?

"Of course I do" The lion agreed looking beside him. "Well, for example...Jasiri is a good hyena when you assumed she was bad until you saw her true colors" Fuli said butting in.

"Okay, but what exactly are you guys saying? Kion asked stopping and turned to them. "When you confronted Zira and her clan" How could I forget" Kion said looking at Beshte.

"I'm not gonna point out names but there is a special particular lion in her group that seems really friendly" Bunga said. "Are you talking about Kovu? Beshte asked. "Exactly, he'd make the perfect playmate for Kion.

"Bunga, are you suggesting what I think? Fuli asked with a smirk. "Precisely" He snapped his fingers. "You should go for it" The hippo said and his friends agreed. "Guys, I don't know about this...Kovu is part of her family.

"Yeah, so, just wait until night when everyone is asleep and sneak into the outlands" Beshte suggested a plan. Kion figured that his team was right, but was Jasiri really the same as Kovu?

* * *

Thurston was playing with their cub named Allston while Punda Mira was resting inside the cave they lived in. Allston laughed and tried to get pass his father but he kept blocking him until the baby zebra found an alternative.

He gone in between his legs and Thurston got confused, tucked his head under but as he pushed father, he flipped himself over on his back "Thurston, are you alright? Punda asked running to his aid.

"I'm fine..I think" He replied to his mate then Allston giggled while jumped on top of his stomach which made Punda laugh" You always amuse me" He said smoothly before walking by his head, leaned his head down and nuzzled him.

* * *

"We're finally here" Kion said "Dad, mom...we're back" He said running on top the hill-side. Bunga, Fuli and Beshte looked at each other then followed him on up until Rafiki was walking passed them and in his hands were some Cannabis.

"What kind of flowers of those? Bunga asked. "Yeah, I've never seen those kind in the Pridelands" Beshte said after his buddy. Rafiki laughed and showed them" These are medical flowers from the Oasis, Ono's right wing is hurt and these will heal the pain.

"Wow, I been to the Oasis before but never seen some" Fuli said surprised. "Maybe next time, you can scome and see the flowers yourself" The mandrill offered and walking up the hill with the four.

* * *

 _ **I'm well aware that Punda Mira is no longer then the Alpha male but I'm just gonna say that Thurston is his better-half. Tamaa is a sweet bird and Ono is just the bird of reason.**_

 ** _The pairing of Kion and Kovu was thought of when the episode was released. Kion had the same problem with_** ** _Jasiri but I'm pretty sure that the results will come out the same._**

 _ **Cannabis is a real-life plant with actual medical purposes and can be found in central Asia and the Indian subcontinent so if you feel pain anywhere in your body then use the plant but be careful. There's your first history lesson...I hope I don't get banned for this cause I'm helping you to survive whenever you go hiking or into the woods.**_


	4. Company Is The Cure

**_This is my fourth chapter of The Lion Guard._**

 ** _Pairings: _** Tamaa/Ono, Kion/Kovu **(Slash)**

 _ **Rated:**_ K

Ono was laying down on his back, thinking about how his romantic relationship with Tamaa could effect the Guard, it probably wouldn't at all, but...

He sighed "Hmm, maybe I'll surprise him with" He paused cause he didn't know how to make their love original so he need some help without the drongo knowing. Suddenly, Rafiki came in "Ah, there you are Ono"He approached him with the plant with the rest of the lion guard to keep him company.

Ono sat up and smiled, but where's his lovebird at? He sighed. "So, here is the medicine you need. "A plant? He raised en eye-brow. "You hadn't heard of the Cannabis? He asked. "Nope, but if it's going to help then might as well" He extended his wing.

"I'll warn you, this is gonna hurt" The baboon said and Ono gulped. "We'll be right here" He said for the second time. "Don't forget about me" A voice of Kiara said, but it was just Tamaa flying overhead and landed on the rock beside his lover.

"Tamaa, you came" He said, turning his head to him. "Of course" He put a wing on his shoulder. "Okay, first I shall just a little and wrap it around the wing" He did just that, making the egret turn and close his eyes, but Tamaa nuzzled his beak with him.

"Wow, what're you thinking Kion? Bunga asked, but whispered. "Seems like Ono is liking Tamaa' He responded. "I believe he was talking about Kovu" Fuli corrected Kion. "I'll have plenty of time to talk to him after Ono gets better" He said.

"You're right, let's just share this beautiful moment" Bunga said and turned to Rafiki working on Ono's arm, but focused on Tamaa.

"Fuli, is it weird that I envision the two..Beshte started as he saw the way that situation was performed as Muhimu. "Not at all, there may be some similarities, but I find it rather cute" She said.

Ono still had his eyes shut until Rafiki had announced that he was all finished "Really? The bird opened his eyes and looked at the baboon" Yes, I wrapped it up" He replied. "Uhhh, is it movable? He asked after whining a little.

"Why don't you try it and see for yourself" He suggested. Ono nodded and Tamaa helped him onto his feet and backed up a little. Ono tried to fly "I'm doing in" the lionguard gasped in happiness until Ono felt a sting, causing him to fall and Tamaa was there to catch him by holding out both wings.

"Well, looks like I'm out of the job until this heals" He predicted. "I'm sorry Ono" Kion said. I hope you feel better, knowing that you'll probsbly miss out on all the great adventures we'll have" Bunga said. "Bunga, not nice" Fuli saint in anger while giving the honey badge the share then faced front.

Just then, Simba, Nala and their daughter came in "Hey Rafiki, how's Ono? Simba asked. The baboon walked up to them "He need his rest then he'll be right as rain tomorrow" He said.

"Hmmm, is there anyway you can do without him? She asked her son. "It's a risky change, it'll give Janja & his clan a big advantage" He said in truth. "Don't forget about all the other outlanders we've faced" Beshte added.

Kion couldn't imagine this amount of stress that he'll have to handle. "Dad, I need to talk to you in private" He said, feeling like he needed a breather, turned around and walked depressingly outside.

"Kion? Bunga asked as the guard looked at him. "Hmmm, Maybe he's feeling incompetent" Nala said, having knew a particular lion suffered. "What dose that mean? Fuli asked, raising an eye-brow.

 **(0)**

Kion sat down on his butt with his tail wrapped around his legs. "Kion, Everything alright? Simba approached him after saying goodbye to the baboon who was getting back to Makini.

"Did you ever have to deal with wondering if you might fail? " He asked, looking at his father. "Of course I struggled" he sat beside on his butt next to him "Before my father died, I looked up to him and wanted to be just like him one day, but after his death, part of me died as well" He explained.

"I think so get what you're saying, but are you telling me about Scar? His son asked. "Precisely cause he knew that I would be in a very vulnerable state so he used that to his advantage to get an edge.

"So, Ono is like Mufasa to me? He asked. Simba nodded "My dad taught me so much and he was very smart, always knowing what to do, He was your typical eye in the sky" He chuckled a little.

Kion was beginning to feel his confident rise up again "I wish I could tell him in person" He said. "I know, I wish that as well" His father agreed with him.

The two sat there for a few more minutes to enjoy this litttld moment cause they never really had bonding time sine Kion has been busy protecting the Corcle of Life.

 **(0)**

"Maybe Zazu could fill in again" Beshte suggested "I doubt it" Nala replied. "Let's face it, he's not the bird he used to be" Her daughter added, but Zazu overheard and got a little offended "I heard that! He scolded.

"Oops, sorry" She rightfully apologized. Tamma hovered off of the ground "Sorry to interrupt, but I would be honored to partake in Ono's place until he get's better" He offered. "Aww, that's sweet that you would do that for him, but with Zazu resting" The hippo smile then frowned. The drongo went into disappointment.

"I'll be okay by myself" Ono said to his lovebird. "You sure cause leaving you alone world hurt me more? The bird confessed his eternal love. "Affirmative, Zazu can keep me company until you return" He said.

Tamaa turned his head "If that is want you want "He faced him and nuzzled his beak which in terms means a goodbye kiss. "Come on, we better go" Fuli said before turning around and heading out while the others followed.

"Well, I'm off" He hugged him before the drongo flew towords the entrance, he looked at his boyfriend once more then flew out "Wait for me" He shouted to the guard. Ono sighed.

"Hang in there, I'll fetch Zazu for you? Kaira said and ran to where he lies. "I gotta go check on Simba" Nala said to Ono.

"Alright" Nala walked outside.

 **(0)**

Kion, we're ready" Bunga said and he and his dad turned around "I don't know we we'll manage without Ono, but we'll try our best. "That won't be a problem"A voice mimicking Ono flew out from behind.

It was Tamaa "Hmmm, Maybe this could work" Simba said after gettin a clue that this would be a back-up plan. "I'm thinking the same as you" Kion said. "Ono said that Zazu would take care of him until I return" The bird said. "That's good" Bunga said, but Fuli nudged him "What did I say now? The Badger asked. Simba, what were you and Kion talking about? She asked.

"Dad was just trying to give me some advice" He looked back a winked at him and he winked back. "So, what do we gotta do first? Tamaa asked, never spending enough time with them.

"Usually, Janja come into the Pride Lands, why don't you see if you can scope them out. "Affirmative" He mimicked Ono's voice and flew into the sly. "Tamaa is some bird" Simba said, peeking interest.

"Yeah, it's no wonder Ono saw something in him" Kion said, looking at Tamaa scouting and swimming through the sky. "Poa" Beshte said. "He's such a show-off" Fuli said while giving a smirk.

 _ **Got someone you miss a lot, here's my version of how Scar killed Mufasa plus a reference.**_

 _ **Comady in here as well so hope you get a good laugh. Back to the story, my vision on Ono and Tamaa's chemistry is stop on cause it shows how much one cares for the other.**_


	5. Spot The Obvious

**This is my fifth chapter of The Lion Guard.**

 **Pairings: ** Tamaa/Ono, Kion/Kovu **(Slash)**

 **Rated:** K

Tamaa flew dropped down a few feet towards the Outlands. "I would hate for something wrong to happen to him," Bunga said but wondered if he said the right thing at the right time. "I hope so cause Ono puts all his heart into him and I'll never forgive myself if we let him down," Kion said

"Yeah, I would feel the same way," Beshte said. Tamaa was looking carefully "Hmmm, no hyena sightings," He said as he scanned, then he saw Chungu and Cheez sneaking out.

"Hmm, what're they up too? He asked and decided to report back. Kion sat down on his butt as well as the others until they all heard Ono's voice "Guys, I just saw Chungu and Cheezi heading off somewhere" He said and hovered over them.

"What, where was Janja? He asked. "He wasn't with them, must be sending the two to spy on the Pridelands. "Hey, I thought Ono was feeling better" Fuli hit the honey badger upside the head. "Ouch, that hurts," He said. "Come on; we can't allow them into any territory." He got up. "Till the Prideland end," Lion Guard defend" They sprung into action.

"Gee, I sure hope that Janja doesn't find out about us dating," Chungu said, feeling doubtful. "Don't worry about it; I made sure to make decoys of us to detract him" Cheezi said.

"Ohh...boy, we are gonna have the best time. The buff hyena said with a smile until they heard Kion's voice "That's far enough" He said. "It's the Lion Guard," Cheezi said, shaking, he Chunga looked towards over to a huge to see the drongo, hovering "Hey, I know you, I had you trapped in my mouth. "Duh, when what that? Chunga asked. "Umm, I have no idea, but we could do it together this time," He said, thinking of it as their very first date. "I like that idea," He said before licking his lips as the two walked slowly.

"Uh oh," Tamaa said and the real lion guard showed up 'Janja sent you to spy on the Pridelanders, right? Kion demanded. "What, we don't understand" Cheezi said, confused. "I think he means that should go back. "but, we're on a date" He said in depression. "You heard them, turn back now! An angry voice bellowed, and another lion jumped down in front of the guard.

"Heh, you don't scare up, we just want the bird for dinner," Chunga said. "Not on my watch," Kovu said. Kion was just standing there in shock. "what're we gonna do for our date then? Cheezi asked. "I know what we could eat," His mate said. "You both can decide on the way back home.

Hey, that's also a great" Chunga and him agreed, turned back and walked on while discussing the perfect date. Kovu sighed in relief and turned to the guard. "Look, I know you guys are probably wondering why an evil lion help you. "Kinda, you did precisely tell us that your family was evil. Kion saw Kovu and instantly knew that he was confused.

"That's the thing I'm not like my family; I want peace," He said. "I don't know, wasn't your father named Scar" Bunga asked. Yes, but I want to be a Pridelander like you guys. Kion walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "What do you see, Kion? Beshte asked. He looks sincere" Kovu bowed his head to show that he rightful belongs "Please" He begged. You'll have to talk to my dad" Kion said. "So, I can come with you? He jumped for joy.

"Let's see what my dad says," He said, but that made Kovu lower his ears "I understand" He is saying that he does not want to go back to him villainous family. Hey, how about you stay with Timon and Pumbaa? Tamaa suggested. "Really, it won't be to much trouble? He asked. " Not at all, they're the adoptive parents of the king and me, I know it's weird cause they're both males, but" he shrugged his shoulders "Whataya you going to do" He said while chuckling. "I don't know, what if they or even your father finds out about my family? You have my word; I'll see this through to the end" Kion laid a paw on his shoulder, making the brown lion smile

"We should go check on Ono, see if he's feeling any better" He said. "Okay, but I'm going to stay here and keep a close eye on Kovu" Kion said, going by his side. "Kion, do you like him? Fuli raised an eyebrow. "Well, I" he paused. "We'll leave you two alone to get acquainted" The hippo said and the gang departed to Pride Rock

"What are you doing, aren't you going" Kovu was cut off when he was knocked on his back and pinned. "Hey, what's gotton into you? "Sorry, about that, but you seem like a playful lion" Kion said, smiling. "Thanks, but can you get off of me? He asked. Kion nodded and got off then waited.

So, we got off to a rough start before cause my family butted in" Kion said to shit off the silence between them. Kovu feels like he should be apologizing for their behavior, especially his mother so he shyly nodded. "Hey, don't beat yourself up" Kion put a paw on his shoulder.

Can we start over? He asked "I think you already did that when you helped us with those hyenas " He said while laughing. "Yeah...heh...I guess I did.

"Anyways, since your new, I'll introduce you to Timon and Pumbaa" Kion proposed an offer. "I'd love too" He gladly said, so excited that he pounced on him. "The tables have turned" He said. "Uhhh, are we friends now? He asked. "Sure, we could be friends cause any friend of my family is a friend of mine," He said.

"Follow me; I'll give you a quick tour" Kion turned around and walked out of the canyon while Kovu looked at him the same way he looked at Kiara then followed right behind.

 ** _I was initially planning to pair Kovu with Simba again, but since he's a teenager, it's been scrapped, but if they change his ago to adulthood then I may do a setback._**

 ** _I need Tamaa to be a regular character cause he's so passionate, much more than the other guest characters. Reminds me, I need to update my Lion King fic soon._**


End file.
